


prom dress

by trustxlovexhope



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Gen, Genderbend, This is literally just an experiment, Transgender, idk man she’s trans and she comes to terms with it, im gonna write more shit like this soon, transwoman pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustxlovexhope/pseuds/trustxlovexhope
Summary: pete tries on a dress doesn’t hate it





	prom dress

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short oneshot and it’s really just to experiment with genderbending Fall Out Boy? i’m gonna put write more stuff later like nb, genderfluid, transmasc, transfem, etc. but i HATE the lack of trans Fall Out Boy

the first time pete had put on a dress, it was in a walmart. the employee working there gave him a weird look when he asked for a changing room with nothing but a dark dress and he was fucking anxious, but he kept telling himself that it was okay, and that he'd never see this woman in his life ever again and it was okay that he'd never see this woman again because he didn't think he'd be able to handle it. she doesn't ponder too much on it as she opens up a room for him and lets him shut and lock the door and suddenly there's privacy. 

pete never knew why he felt like putting on a dress in the middle of a sketchy walmart. maybe it was the impulsiveness in him that told him why not. maybe it was because he just wanted to see how it looks. maybe it was something more, but he didn't think so. but as soon as he undressed and the straps of the dress came up and over his shoulders and he looked in the mirror, he felt something stir in his stomach and he felt like vomiting for just a second. 

after that incident, he bought it, didn't look at the cashier, not for a fucking second, and shoved it into the deepest depths in his closet where it would stay there for another month. it's not that he didn't like it, but maybe he did enjoy the way it looked and that startled him most, because it felt right to him. and he didn't know how to think of that. so he kept it in his closet, and got a solid month it rested in the back of his mind. 

it was around january when pete's parents finally left for the night on a date. the moment the door shut, he tugged out the dress, and set it on his bed, staring at it for at least ten minutes trying to figure out what he liked so much about it, and he finally decided to run himself a bath to just think. and of course he didn't think, because he shaved every inch of hair from his body because that just felt right, and as soon as he dried himself off, he slid the dress over his head and it clicked, something just clicked in him. 

pete researched it later that night, the dress still on him and he found something that felt right to him. even if it was just a label, it fit. 

and suddenly he was a she.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
